hivemindsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tess Hassel
Her appearance certainly was something special, with her bullet like teeth and her magenta eyes she was easy to spot. Her cheery and happy attitude caused people to love her rather quickly, as she was easy to get along with. Her holiday definitely didn't go as planned though. Appearance Tess is a twenty year old, black-haired and, astoundingly enough, magenta-eyed woman. Her hair is fairly long and reaches down past her shoulders with ease. Her body is athletic and her teeth, similarly astounding as her eyes, are formed more like bullets and bigger than the teeth you would find in a normal mouth. She is normally seen wearing a black sweater that showcases the text "You're my home. You're my everything. When I feel so alone" ''A quote from Thousand Foot Krutch. Under that she wore leggings which colour matched her eyes. She also wore a glove on her left hand. The glove was just the right size to fit Tess's hand. It was made out of a white material, probably a form of plastic, and had a few blue glowing panels that gave varying readings. On the palm was a black lens that would glow blue when used for throwing energy buals. Her feet were covered by boots in similar design as her glove. Personality She is a cheery, nice and energetic (yet lazy) person. Loving sports and nature and to roam through the streets eating hamburgers and listening to Thousand Foot Krutch. She doesn't care much about the conditions of her appartment, usually assuming that as long as a a long stride could get her through she didn't have to search for the strawberry yoghurt under the masses of clothing yet. Powers Superhuman Strength (She is able to lift a car and '''THROW' it; even with persons in it.) Enhanced speed. Monstrous Jaw (She can bite through solid steel if needed.) Due to the glove she can shoot tiny blue sparks out of her hand. Due to the boots she can jump severlyy higher. History In 1994 Tess was born in the eastern parts of the United Writtish Empire. She grew up in a pretty normal family in the small town of Wintercliff. Her parents were those kind of hopelessly enthusiastic people that always had to try the most current fad in the upbringing of their child. They were vegan for several months until their found her father chewing on the dog's food while he wa hiding in the wardrobe. The incident had never been mentioned again and meat was, much to Tess' joy, reintroduced to their daily meals. Similarly their religion changed from Catholicism to neo-paganism and, after a short but radical experience with an obscure sect about aliens that would take them to their planet (maybe the sect knew about the hive all along??), to agnostic atheism. They disliked gender stereotypes and offered Tess toy cars and actions figures from young age on... She accepted them with pleasure. When in 2002 the Hive's tentacle had touched earth Tess had been close to it and in the weeks to come she, like some others, had started to develop her powers. Several small events happened that were slightly inconvinient as Tess had no idea what was going on. She destroyed doors, when trying to bite the lit of a bottle she easily bit through the entire bottle, simple things like that, that introduced her powers. After a year or 2 Tess had fully realised what happened and had gotten control over her powers. Being able to use little strenth to do simple tasks but also using her powers whenever she deemed them useful. Now in 2014 Tess was on a holiday in Ammels; Oklahoma. And then the monoliths started to appear and she was, like all the other gifted ones, attracted towards them. Category:Player Characters